


Milk Candy   奶糖

by Yesan



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Broken body, Ice Love, M/M, Rape, Rape body, 冰恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesan/pseuds/Yesan
Summary: 捅进去的第一刀比想象中要容易，是刀太锋利，还是尼尔太柔软？
Relationships: Allelujah Haptism/Lockon Stratos, Neil Dylandy/Allelujah Haptism/Hallelujah Haptism
Kudos: 1





	Milk Candy   奶糖

警告：冰恋，血腥描写有，肢解描写有，奸尸描写有。接受不了不要看，为了你也为了我。

CP：阿里路亚&哈利路亚×尼尔·狄兰迪

灵感来源：JJ的杀手mv，推荐大家都去看看。他是天才我只不过搞了一个粗制滥造的脑洞

感谢雨哥在百忙中还帮我校对！

0.  
“嗯？你是说阿里路亚吗？这个......我不是很了解他诶......挺孤僻的吧。毕竟他总是一个人，没怎么见他和其他人聚在一起过。不过脸长得帅。嗯，对他印象是挺好的，他待人很温柔，很有耐心，还帮过我搬书。我是感觉班里大多数女生都不讨厌他。但是男生那边怎么想的我就不清楚了。似乎是发生过什么......长官，我怎么会知道他们发生什么，不是人人都像你们一样热爱查明真相的。

“啊，对了！要说他和谁相处的比较多的话，应该是狄兰迪老师。他和狄兰迪老师关系挺不错，老师上课时总是让他回答问题，阿里路亚每次都答对。

“不过狄兰迪老师很久都没来上课了啊，没关系吗？我没听说他被辞退啊。

“......喂，长官，阿里路亚和狄兰迪老师没回来上课这件事，难道有什么关系吗？”

1.

“大家好，我叫尼尔狄兰迪，是你们的新老师。”

这位新来的老师年轻英俊又友好，自我介绍后便迅速和同学们打成一片。下课铃声响起时，所有同学呼啦啦地涌上讲台，把他围在中间问东问西。他像是光的宠儿，在人群中闪闪发亮。

阿里路亚坐在原位上，没有像其他人一样好奇地凑上去。新来的老师太过耀眼，而他习惯于带着他的秘密同居人隐藏在灰色阴影里。同居者正毫不客气的对老师评头论足，阿里路亚没有心思去听，在原地就很好。他在阴影里太久了，已经无法融入热闹。

可他也不愿拥抱黑暗。

耀眼的老师瞥见了坐在角落位置上看着他的阿里路亚，他对阿里路亚露出一个微笑。阿里路亚愣住了，或许是他的错觉，同居者的声音也安静下来。所有的喧嚣仿佛被隔断，阿里路亚只看见有光从老师的眼里闪动，就这么率直的照进他的阴影里。

黑板上的名字还未擦去。尼尔·狄兰迪。阿里路亚动了动嘴，没有出声，把这个名字咽了下去。

2.

阿里路亚爱上了新来的老师。

他聪明，在课堂上总是做出一副学习的模样，但老师和周围的学生都不知道他的心到底飘在哪儿。即使是这样他的成绩依旧名列前茅。老师便不再管他。如今他上课认真，尤其是狄兰迪老师的课。他银色的眼瞳目不转睛地注视讲台上，看尼尔的眼睛，讲话的嘴唇，执起粉笔的手指。

他是这门课的第一名，尼尔对他青眼有加，上课时对上阿里路亚的视线会对他露出温暖微笑。上课之外也关注他。在走廊偶遇时会停下来问他的学业，问他的身体状态，会给他塞一颗糖，会在批改完的作业最后画上一个圆圆的不知名卡通角色（后来知道叫哈罗），写鼓励暖心的句子。阿里路亚把这些作业本全部珍而重之的收起来。

尼尔也爱我。阿里路亚想，他嘴里含着尼尔刚刚放在他手心上的奶糖，连带着想法也变得甜蜜起来。哈利路亚说：你真的这么认为吗？阿里路亚，他你和对其他学生没有区别。闭嘴。阿里路亚走回课室。

3.

阿里路亚站在办公室门前，听到女孩子们娇滴滴的声音：“老师，这是什么呀？”“他叫哈罗，是我的搭档。”“想不到老师也有那么孩子气的一面。”“老师我们可以在这里躲体育课吗？”“可以啊，这是给女孩子们的特别服务——前提是你们的体测都要过关。”

他走回教室，空无一人。他凭着记忆找到那几个女孩的课桌前，看到了同一个牌子的糖纸。

4.

“他是爱我的，他是爱我的。”

“没错，他是爱你，不过这只是老师对学生的爱。”

“别说了，哈利路亚。”

“还看不清事实吗，太软弱了阿里路亚。”

“闭嘴！”

“你这样自怜自哀，能做成什么？这样下去你永远不会得到他。”

“......你说什么？”

“我就是你，你就是我。你知道我什么意思。我们想要的都是相同的。”

5.

尼尔睁开眼睛，他想动，锁住他手脚的锁链发出哗啦啦的声音。

趴在床边的阿里路亚揉着眼睛坐起来，银色的眼还带着朦胧，对他腼腆地笑：“你醒啦，老师。”就像他们在走廊偶遇时阿里路亚会露出的笑容。

尼尔又扯了扯锁链，他的身体还是有些无力：“阿里路亚，为什么要这样做？”

阿里路亚剥开一颗糖递给尼尔：“想让老师好好休息。”

“那把我锁起来是什么意思。”

“只是个让老师乖乖听话的保险措施。”

“阿里路亚，你知道你在做什么吗？你知不知道把人绑起来是不对的，快把我解开，老师可以当这是个玩笑。”

“尼尔怎么可以直接断定我不知道自己在做什么。”他沉默了一会儿才回答道。奶糖躺在他手里，尼尔却没有接——这是尼尔第一次无视他的示好。黑色的刘海遮住他的表情。尼尔直觉哪里不对，却说不上来。他突然毛骨悚然，又扯动起锁链。

“不要再白费力气了，你不可能扯断金属。”阿里路亚靠上来。尼尔倏然觉得面前的阿里路亚很陌生，他注视着哈萨克斯坦的少年金色的虹膜，僵硬的躺在床上，强忍着不要像个受惊的小姑娘一样甩面前的人一巴掌。高度的紧张使他忽略了眼前的违和，以及自己手腕上的重量。

“看起来，如果我不做点什么，你就不理解自己现在是什么处境。”

6.

阿里路亚接管身体时看到这样一副景象：扣住尼尔双手的锁链缠在床头，尼尔的手腕已经红肿破皮。他背对着自己，白皙的背上散着大大小小紫红的吻痕和牙印，上半身贴在床上，脸埋在枕头里，屁股则被高高提起，脚上的锁链已经解开了。而自己两只手用力掐着尼尔的腰，性器有一半插在尼尔身体里，被温柔的包裹着吮吸着，仿佛不管做什么都会被包容被原谅。他没忍住用力往里面塞，枕头里传来模模糊糊的呻吟。

“老师！”阿里路亚简直是惊恐了，哈利路亚都做了些什么？他担心尼尔窒息在枕头里，急忙把尼尔翻了个身，而性器还插在里面没有拔出来，整个在甬道里摩擦了一圈，太超过了，尼尔猛地发抖，本来已经脱力得快跪不住的小腿骤然绷紧，带着哭腔尖叫着射了出来。

阿里路亚这才看见尼尔的正面，比背部更加惨不忍睹。从脖子到脚踝都留下痕迹，胸口上的两颗果实饱满红艳的立着，腰已经青了，下腹部和大腿之间一片狼藉。他判断不出身下人已经去了几回。尼尔失神地躺在床上，嘴唇红肿，舌头伸着一小节在外面，像是被亲到忘记收回。也可能是被人用手指夹着把玩到麻木。

阿里路亚小心翼翼的把尼尔抱在怀里，尼尔感受到了身下抵着的硬度和热度的威胁，虚弱地挣扎了几下，口中喃喃道：“不要了，阿里路亚，我不行了，不要继续了。”阿里路亚轻轻拍着尼尔：“嘘，嘘，没事了，睡吧，老师，睡吧。”一直到怀中人安静下来为止。

他在浴室放好温水，然后解开锁链，将尼尔抱进浴缸，小心不让手腕处的伤口碰到水，把人清理干净然后擦干上药，再将昏迷的尼尔抱进另一个卧室，先前的床单被套枕套全部换成新的。最后拿起镣铐。

7.

尼尔手里拿着一本书，他把书本合起来，坐在床上沉思，手不自觉地抚摸镣铐：已经被层厚实绵软的布包住了。他手腕的伤口早就好了，自那天后阿里路亚好几天没有碰他。温和体贴得好似还是学校的那个优等生。他试图和阿里路亚交流，再次提出让阿里路亚放自己回去，阿里路亚面色大变，压住尼尔。那晚的记忆潮水一般涌上来让尼尔恐惧得不敢反抗，但是如同第一次的暴戾再未出现。他只是被压着不停的承受他的学生的怒火和欲望，像个性爱娃娃。手腕上的伤口愈合的很好，甚至没有留下疤痕，可他身体上的吻痕和牙印仿佛一辈子也消除不了。

窗户开得特别高。尼尔只能看到天空，蓝天映在他的眸子里。

他要如何才能逃出去？

8.

“老师他明明爱我，为什么还总是想离开我身边。”

“他就是个养不熟的白眼狼，我路边随便捡块石头那么多天也捂热了。”

“哈利路亚，不要这么说他。"

“嘁，不那么说他。那你呢，你有做什么措施保证他不会总想着逃跑，只留在你身边吗？”

“......我对老师一直很好，吃穿用度都是好的，还不停给他买书，一有时间就赶回来守在他身边。”

“哈！”

“有什么不对吗？”

“你只会把他越推越远，白痴阿里路亚，这样下去你会把我们都会毁了！”

“那你有什么办法！光对我耍嘴皮子吗？！”

“我有办法让尼尔永远留在我们身边。”

“......哈利路亚，要怎么做？”

“让我来做就好，阿里路亚。一切都交给我。”

9.

刀子先刺入腹部，然后旋转，向左划开。第一刀比想象中要容易，是刀太锋利，还是尼尔太柔软？

哈利路亚手指冷得像冰，他左手按在尼尔的后颈，轻轻捏着，右手感受喷涌出的血液，随后肠子也流了出来，滑腻又烫手。太烫了，血液冲出尼尔的身体时如同岩浆浇在了哈利路亚的手上。哈利路亚以为自己在发抖，但是没有，他的手一如既往的平稳，宛如切开在室温下软化的黄油。尼尔捂着肚子不可置信地看着哈利路亚，剧痛和失血让他脸色变白。是了，他一定还以为面前的人是阿里路亚，他的好学生，即使把他绑架囚禁强奸了也没有放弃说服阿里路亚回头是岸。不放弃拯救任何学生。哈。

他把刀子拔出来咬在嘴里，手上使劲，抱着尼尔进了一个房间。尼尔从没打开过这扇房门，而如今他也没力气观察，也无法思考为什么阿里路亚要把他带进去，他小心地勾住自己流出来的肠子，红红白白。尼尔看上去下一秒就会昏迷。

哈利路亚把尼尔轻轻放在房间正中央的桌子上，桌子上垫着白色的布，又迅速被源源不断流出的鲜血染红。人的体内有那么多的鲜血啊，地上，桌上，哈利路亚的衣服上，全都沾满了尼尔的血。而尼尔已经在失去意识的边缘，他惨白的嘴唇动了动，似乎是说了什么。哈利路亚注意到了，他凑上前，不是去听尼尔最后想对他传达的话语，而是兴奋地观察尼尔天蓝色的虹膜中间瞳孔的放大。

尼尔死了。哈利路亚幸福地搂紧爱人。他爬上桌子，把自己已经充血坚硬的勃起埋进去，满足地叹气。爱人依旧如梦般温暖而包容，更甚于他们的第一次。

他没有内射。仔仔细细的把爱人擦得干干净净。虽然现在的肌肉还柔软着，可他感觉得出爱人的身体在慢慢变得僵硬。哈利路亚知道他的动作要加快了，为了让爱人能够以完美的状态永远和他们在一起。尼尔会和哈利路亚阿里路亚在一起的，他再也不会逃跑了。哈利路亚先把所有的内脏完整取出，然后取出锯子，开始肢解。他其实并没有一个整体规划，最开始从哪里下手。可当他手握锯子站在爱人面前时，一切都在他脑海中。

他先割下了爱人的头颅，微卷的棕色头发没有沾上血，还是毛茸茸的，带着洗发水的香味和奶糖的味道，很好闻。哈利路亚捧起爱人的头颅，虔诚地吻，从爱人的额头，鼻梁，眼睛，鼻尖，最后是嘴唇。他耐心缠绵地亲吻，宛若得到先知的莎乐美。

接着是手臂。他从上臂的中间开始切割，再用锯子锯。这次可没有那么简单了。手臂还没锯完，爱人的身体就僵硬了。这使得作业变得更加困难。然而哈利路亚没有往日的焦躁暴戾，似乎一匹饥饿了许久的野兽终于饱食，他餍足，拥有整个世界的耐心。锯齿和白骨的摩擦声不会使他烦躁，那是爱人对他呢喃细语着私密情话。

左臂，右臂，胸腔，骨盆，左腿，右腿。他不吃不喝不眠不休的把爱人分成十多份。爱人的身体从僵硬变回柔软，他赶在丑陋的尸斑染指之前一丝不苟的把爱人做了防腐处理。阿里路亚亲吻了爱人身体的每一部分，最后把吻落在右眼上。他叹息：

“老师，我爱你。”

10.

“我们会永远一起，死亡也无法将我们分开。”

END


End file.
